Fields of Endeavor to which the Invention pertains—Architecture, interior design, and the building industry
The KE architectural element combines all standard mechanical, electrical, plumbing, and technology systems into a single architectural element which, by placement, forms interior room spaces in both residential and commercial living/working environments. A unique “key shape” is the mounting surface for an array of fixtures, appliances, and cabinetry used in both new and renovated conditions.
The KE architectural element is an efficient, effective, flexible, and sustainable approach to the design and construction of interior spaces. The KE architectural element promotes (a) efficient space utilization, (b) effective distribution of utility infrastructure, (c) flexibility, and (d) sustainable use of resources and energy.
The KE architectural element is an assembly of noncombustible lightweight metal stud framing and formed sheet metalwork, which are dimensionally adaptable to fit most conditions. The architectural element is boxed and shipped as a kit to any location.